10 Saint Wizards New Generation
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Generasi baru 10 penyihir suci pun tiba. Generasi baru penyihir suci dengan kekuatan dan nama besar yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi.


**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**X806. Persis 15 tahun setelah guild Fairy Tail menjuarai turnamen Daimato Enbu untuk pertama kalinya. Tahun dimana para petinggi dewan sihir memilih kesembilan anggota sepuluh penyihir suci generasi baru. Generasi terbaru yang akan menggemparkan dunia sihir di Fiore.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Markas besar dewan sihir Fiore. Tempat dimana diadakannya pelantikan anggota kesepuluh penyihir suci yang baru. Hampir seluruh petinggi dewan sihir hadir disitu termasuk Oag dan Guran Doma selaku pemimpin mereka.

"Diharap seluruhnya berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing. Karena sebentar lagi pelantikan sembilan anggota baru sepuluh penyihir suci akan segera dimulai" Ucap seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah pembawa acara resmi disitu.

Guran Doma berdiri dari kursinya, begitu juga kesembilan petinggi lainnya.

Pembawa acara memulai untuk membacakan nama-nama anggota terbaru 10 penyihir suci "Yang pertama yaitu anggota lama 10 penyihir suci yang juga termasuk salah satu penyihir terkuat di Fiore dan sekarang telah menjadi master di guildnya. Jura Neekis-sama dari Lamia Scale!"

Sesosok pria tinggi besar berkepala botak dengan jenggot yang panjang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke podium. Setelah sampai di podium, Jura menundukan kepalanya ke arah petinggi dewan sihir untuk memberi hormat.

"Yang kedua yaitu seorang penyihir kuat kebanggaan Blue Pegasus, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki-sama!"

Ichiya tanpa malu memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya sepanjang karpet dan segera berpose khas dirinya begitu sampai di podium.

"Men, Ichiya disini"

Guran dan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat. Mereka berharap memilih pria metroseksual itu sebagai pengisi kekosongan anggota bukanlah sebuah kesalahan fatal.

Pembawa acara berusaha menahan tawanya agar upacara pelantikan ini tidak terganggu "Ehm ehm, yang ketiga yaitu seorang penyihir wanita terkuat di guildnya dan termasuk salah satu yang terkuat di Fiore. Kagura Mikazuchi-sama dari Mermaid Heel!"

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat tua yang dihiasi pita putih berjalan anggun sambil membawa pedang yang ia pegang erat di tangan kanannya. Begitu sampai di podium, ia segera berojigi sama seperti Jura.

"Snif..snif..snif..parfumu sungguh m..me..nnn"

Kagura melirik tajam ke pria disebelahnya "Tolong jaga sikapmu sebelum aku cabut fugutaiten ini dari sarungnya"

Ichiya merinding di tempat.

"Di urutan keempat ada seorang penyihir pria terkuat dari guild Quatro Puppy. Penyihir yang sering dijuluki elang mabuk, Bachuss-sama!"

Bachuss berjalan sempoyongan menuju podium. Seperti biasa, ia mabuk tak kenal tempat dan kondisi.

"Heyahahaha, WILD...FOURRR!"

Guran menepuk dahinya dengan ekspresi pasrah.

"Yang kelima ada seorang penyihir pria yang kuat dan dulunya pernah menjadi anggota sepuluh penyihir suci. Master dari guild Crime Sorciere. Jellal Fernandes-sama!"

Jellal berjalan pelan menuju podium dengan tatapan menunduk ke bawah. Sepertinya ia malah merasa malu dipanggil kembali untuk menjadi anggota sepuluh penyihir suci.

"Keenam dan ketujuh, dua penyihir pria terkuat dari guildnya. Duo naga kembar dari Sabertooth. Rogue Cheney-sama dan pertnernya yang juga master di guildnya, Sting Eucliffe-sama!"

Sting berjalan dengan tatapan angkuh dan kedua tangan yang mengepal ke udara.

"Aku akan menjadi yang terhebat, benar kan Lector?"

Exceed berbulu merah yang ikut berjalan di sampingnya menimpali "Sting-kun jelas akan menjadi yang terhebat, hai"

"Rogue, apakah kau senang?" Frosch menengok ke sahabatnya itu.

"Cih, jujur aku terpaksa mengikuti acara ini"

"Kita lanjut saja ke urutan kedelapan. Seorang penyihir pria yang juga merupakan cucu dari mantan anggota sepuluh penyihir suci, Makarov-sama. Laxus Dreyar-sama dari Fairy Tail!"

Pria tinggi besar nan kekar yang mengenakan mantel bulu memasuki ruangan. Tatapannya pun tak kalah angkuh dari Sting.

"Nomor sembilan. Seorang penyihir wanita terkuat seantero Fiore. Penyihir berjuluk Titania yang juga merupakan master Fairy Tail. Erza Scarlet-sama!"

'Hn, Erza-san ternyata ikut juga. Men' Ichiya tambah berkilauan.

"Dan di urutan terakhir atau kesepuluh. Seorang penyihir pria dengan julukan Salamander. Natsu Dragneel-sama dari Fairy Tail!"

"Happy-sama kok tidak disebut?" Protes Happy yang terbang disamping Natsu.

Sementara Natsu malah sedang asyik makan daging sembari berjalan.

"Wahahaha, akhuh hebhhat khann bisha mhahshukk menjjadhi angghotta penyihhir suchih?" Ceorocosnya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Guran-san, apakah tidak salah kita memilih pria itu?" Bisik seorang petinggi kepada Guran.

"Huhhh, walau dia bodoh tapi kekuatannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi" Sang pemimpin dewan sihir itu hanya bisa pasrah saja.

Sang pembawa acara mengganti teksnya "Kini saatnya ketua dewan sihir yaitu Guran Doma-sama yang akan mengambil alih acara dengan pelantikan resmi sembilan anggota penyihir suci yang baru"

"Baiklah semuanya. Aku berharap kalian semua tidak keberatan untuk menanggung beban sebagai sepuluh penyihir suci generasi baru, menggantikan generasi lama yang masanya telah lewat. Menjadi anggota sepuluh penyihir suci bukanlah sebuah hal yang main-main, dan harus dapat dipertanggung jawabkan. Apa kalian semua mengerti?"

"Hahahaha, tentu saja kakek tua" Natsu nyengir.

"Aye!"

"Natsu!" Sebuah gertakan dari Erza dan ia pun mati kutu.

"Kami mengerti Guran Doma-sama" Jura mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kini saatnya pemberian jubah sepuluh penyihir suci. Silahkan" Guran mempersilahkan dua petugas untuk naik ke podium. Yang satu membawa sembilan setel jubah dan yang satunya lagi bertugas untuk memberikannya.

"Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki-sama, selamat! Anda telah resmi kami lantik sebagai anggota sepuluh penyihir suci generasi baru" Ucap sang pembawa acara begitu Ichiya mengenakan jubah kebesaran sepuluh penyihir suci yang berwarna putih berkilauan. Dengan sebuah simbol dibelakangnya.

Plok..plok..plok..plokkk...

"MEENNN!" Kartu as Blue Pegasus itu segera melakukan pose kemenangan. Tangan kanannya ke atas, kaki kiri kebelakang, dengan tubuh condong ke depan disertai kepala yang sedikit ditegakan.

Semua orang yang ada disitu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, juga ada yang sampai sweatdrop segala.

"Kagura Mikazuchi-sama, selamat! Anda telah resmi kami lantik sebagai sepuluh anggota penyihir suci generasi baru"

Kagura segera mengenakan jubahnya yang memang amat serasi dengan dirinya.

Plok..plok..plok..plokkk...

"Arigatou gozaimasu" Wanita itu melakukan pose hormat kepada sepuluh dewan sihir.

"Bachuss-sama, selamat! Anda telah resmi kami lantik sebagai sepuluh anggota penyihir suci generasi baru"

Bachuss malah hanya menyelempangkan jubahnya di pundak kanannya.

Plok..plok..plok..plokkk...

Pria tukang mabuk itu mengarahkan botol sakenya ke arah Guran dan yang lainnya "WILD..."

"Fo..fou..rr" Ucap beberapa anggota dewan sihir dengan lirih.

"Jellal Fernandes-sama, selamat! Anda telah resmi kami lantik sebagai sepuluh anggota penyihir suci generasi baru"

Pria berambut biru itu langsung memakai jubahnya.

Plok..plok..plok..plokkk...

Jella tersenyum kecil "Terima kasih kalian masih mau mengundangku kembali"

"Rogue Cheney-sama, selamat! Anda telah resmi kami lantik sebagai sepuluh anggota penyihir suci generasi baru"

"Frosch amat senang!" Exceed berkostum katak itu melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Plok..plok..plok..plokkk...

'Padahal jika Sting tidak memaksaku demi popularitas Sabertooth aku tak akan sudi menjadi anggota penyihir suci' Batinnya seraya mengamati jubah mewah yang ada di tangannya.

"Sting Eucliffe-sama, selamat! Anda telah resmi kami lantik sebagai sepuluh anggota penyihir suci generasi baru"

Plok..plok..plok..plokkk...

"Hahahaha, dengan ini aku akan membuat guild Sabertooth menjadi yang terkuat!" Pria berambut pirang itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke udara dengan wajah ceria.

"Hai master Sting-kun!"

Natsu melirik tanda tak suka "Eehhh? Aku tak sudi jika Fairy Tail kalah dari guild macan gila sepertimu"

"O ya? Kita lihat saja nanti Natsu-san" Sting menjulurkan lidahnya dan membuat Natsu sedikit jengkel.

"Laxus Dreyar-sama, selamat! Anda telah resmi kami lantik sebagai sepuluh anggota penyihir suci generasi baru"

Plok..plok..plok..plokkk...

"Hn" Ucapnya dengan wajah bosan.

"Selamat cucu Makarov-dono" Jura menunduk ke arah Laxus.

Dragon Slayer petir itu menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal "Yahh, sampai kapan orang-orang akan memandangku sebagai diriku sendiri?"

"Erza Scarlet-sama, selamat! Anda telah resmi kami lantik sebagai sepuluh anggota penyihir suci generasi baru"

Plok..plok..plok..plokkk...

"Terima kasih semuanya. Saya merasa kurang pantas diberi titel seperti ini" Erza berojigi kepada Guran dan yang lainnya.

"Snif..snif..snif..Erza-san..."

Erza merinding seketika, kemudian perlahan ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Seperti biasa, Ichiya.

"Karena kita sudah selevel, maukah Erza-san menjadikanku suami kedua?" Tiba-tiba pemimpin Trimens itu menyerahkan sebuah cincin emas nan berkilauan kepada wanita dihadapannya itu.

Sebuah tanda siku-siku muncul di dahi Erza "Grrrrr, akan kubunuh kau setelah acara ini selesai"

Dan Ichiya segera digotong oleh para petugas agar kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Dan terakhir, Natsu Dragneel-sama selamat! Anda telah resmi kami lantik sebagai sepuluh anggota penyihir suci generasi baru"

Natsu sontak langsung berlari-larian memutari ruangan besar itu "Nyahahaha, aku keren kan? Lihat ini Happy!" Pria berambut pink itu mengibar-ngibarkan jubahnya sambil berlarian.

"Natsu, aku ikuuttt" Happy malah ikut-ikutan terbang memutari ruangan.

"Guran-sama, kita berdoa saja semoga pilihan kita tidak salah" Bisik Oag kepada Guran. Pemimpin dewan sihir itu hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini akan ada jamuan di ruangan khusus tempat dimana pertemuan sepuluh penyihir suci biasa diadakan. Silahkan bagi para anggota baru untuk memasuki ruangan. Dan Jura-sama akan memandu kalian bersembilan di dalam. Silahkan" Kata sang pembawa acara sebelum akhirnya meletakan teksnya karena acara pelantikan sudah selesai.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Di sebuah ruangan besar dan luas kira-kira 10 kali 10 meter, terdapat sebuah meja yang besar dengan sepuluh kursi yang mengitarinya. Di atas meja tersebut terhidang banyak sekali makanan dan minuman yang menggugah selera. Berbagai lukisan-lukisan indah pun terpampang di dinding.

''Silahkan masuk semuanya" Ucap seorang prajurit yang menjaga pintu masuk ruangan kepada Jura dan yang lainnya.

''Disinilah ruangan tempat diadakannya pertemuan sepuluh penyihir suci. Bagaimana pendapat kalian?" Jura berjalan dan duduk di salah satu kursi. ''Mari silahkan duduk semuanya''

''Wah banyak makanan Happy!'' Natsu segera berlari menaiki meja dan menjarah beberapa potong daging dan buah-buahan yang ada.

''Wah ada ikan juga. Nyammm''

''Frosch, lihat si biru bodoh itu. Tidak tahu malu ya'' Lector menunjuk ke arah Happy dengan tatapan sinis.

Frosch mengangguk ''Frosch juga berpikir seperti itu''

Kesepuluh orang anggota baru penyihir suci itu pun duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, minus sang Salamander yang malah duduk seenaknya sendiri di meja.

''Untuk semuanya, aku ucapkan selamat atas pelantikan kalian'' Kata Jura.

''Erza, aku tidak tahu jika kau ikut dipanggil menjadi anggota'' Jellal melirik ke arah istrinya yang duduk dua kursi darinya, tepat disamping Ichiya. Jadi posisi duduk penyihir metroseksual itu berada persis di tengah-tengah Jellal dan Erza.

"'Entahlah. Aku tidask terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin hal ini akan menjadi keuntungan di guild Fairy Tail karena ada tiga penyihir suci disitu"' Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke dirinya, Laxus, kemudian terakhir Natsu.

''Erza-san, apakah kau lupa akan kehadiranku?'' Ichiya berdiri dikursinya sembari berpose menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Penyihir wanita terkuat di Fiore itu hanya bisa mengelus dadanya supaya diberi kesabaran. "'Ya, aku tahu kau ada disitu''

Wajah Ichiya menoleh perlahan ke arah Jellal ''Jellal-san?''

Alis kanan Jellal terangkat.

''Bolehkah aku menjadi suami kedua Erza-san, men?''

Ekspresi suami Erza itu langsung berubah menjadi campur aduk. Antara jengkel, malu, bingung, ditambah shock. "I..i..itu, err bagaimana ya?''

Kemudian Ichiya berputar-putar sebanyak tiga kali dan berakhir dengan pose mengacungkan telunjuk plus jari tengahnya ke arah Erza "Erza-san, aku berjanji akan memberikan adik laki-laki bagi putrimu. Bagaimana, men?''

Wajah Erza menunduk. Dari belakang tubuhnya muncul aura kehitaman yang mengerikan ''Kaauuu...BRENGSEK!''

BUAKKK!

Ichiya sukses terlempar hingga menubruk tembok '''Me..meennn''

"'Aku heran bagaimana bisa dewan sihir memilih pria itu sebagai salah satu penyihir suci'' Gerutu Erza.

Bachuss yang sedang asyik mencampurkan araknya dengan bir di meja ikut menimpali ''Hyahahaha, Erzaaa. Kau tidak tahu seberapa kuat hik Ichiya jika sedang serius ya hik? Dia pernah mengalahkan aku dan Rocker lima belas tahun yang lalu dan sudah hik banyak berjasa dalam mengalahkan Tartaros hik'' Wajahnya benar-benar merah pertanda mabuk berat.

''Ya, aku tahu itu''

''Natsu-san, ayo minum bir bersama'' Ajak Sting kepada teman yang juga idolanya itu. Natsu yang sedang asyik makan daging menoleh, kemudian segera mengambil gelas untuk bersulang.

''Ayho kithha byerrsulhang masther Sthying!'' Ucapnya tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

''Cheerrsss!'' Kedua dragon slayer itu pun bersulang dengan penuh keceriaan.

''Lector, ayo kita bersulang!'' Happy menyodorkan seekor ikan untuk exceed Sting itu.

Lector melengos ''Cih, aku tidak mau bersulang dengan ikan. Menjijikan, iya kan Frosch?''

''Frosch juga berpikir seperti itu''

''Ka..kalian tidak suka ikan?'' Sorot kekecewaan terpancar dari wajah kucing berbulu biru itu.

Lector dan Frosch menggeleng bersamaan "Kami berdua walaupun kucing tapi tidak suka makanan murahan nan menjijikan seperti itu. Kami lebih suka ini"' Lector mengacungkan apel yang digenggamnya.

''Kalo Frosch sukanya strawberry''

''Huweee, kalian jahat!''

''Hoahmmm, jadi pertemuan penyihir suci cuma seperti ini?'' Laxus merenggangkan otot-otot kekarnya karena bosan. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

''Sebenarnya bukan seperti ini cucu Makarov-dono''

Sebuah suara pria membuyarkan lamunan Laxus ''Hn?''

Jura menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya ''Acara ini hanyalah basa-basi saja. Jika pertemuan penting, tentunya akan dihadiri oleh beberapa petinggi dewan sihir juga. Nikmati saja hidangannya cucu Makarov-dono''

Laxus mendengus ''Huh, tolong lain kali sebut namaku dan bukan cucu Makarov-dono kepala botak''

Jura mendadak tertawa ''Hahaha, gomen-gomen. Baiklah, Laxus-dono''

''Kagura, kau tidak mau ikut bergabung?'' Erza menanyai penyihir terkuat Mermaid Heel yang sedari tadi memang diam saja.

Kagura menoleh, kemudian menggeleng pelan "Tidak"

"Kau kenapa Kagura? Bukankah kau sekarang sudah mulai berubah lebih terbuka?" Istri Jellal itu berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia menghampiri Kagura.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Ini..." Wanita berambut cokelat tua itu mengusap-usap perutnya yang kelihatan sedikit membuncit walau sudah memakai pakaian ketat sekalipun.

"Hah? Kau kebelet buang air besar sampai perutmu membuncit seperti itu? Minum obat dong" Sahut Natsu tiba-tiba. Beberapa detik kemudian, suami Lucy Heartfilia itu tergeletak di lantai dengan beberapa benjolan yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"Natsu!" Teriak Happy.

"Rasakan itu. Kau seharusnya bisa menjaga ucapanmu karena sekarang kau mempunyai titel penyihir suci. Bodoh" Semprot Erza setelah memukulnya. "Eh Kagura, kau jangan-jangan...?" Wanita berambut merah itu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena sedikit kaget.

"Iya, kau tahu sendiri lah" Sahutnya dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hey Kagura-san, jika anakmu sudah lahir ajaklah dia agar akrab dengan anakku ya. Apalagi jika sama-sama laki-laki. Mereka pasti akan menjadi sahabat dekat layaknya aku dan Rogue, hahaha" Kata Sting sembari tertawa.

"Itu benar Sting-kun, bagai aku dan Frosch" Lector kemudian menoleh ke arah Frosch.

"Frosch setuju sekali"

Kagura menatap dragon slayer cahaya itu dengan tatapan tidak suka "Hn, tak akan. Aku tak akan memperbolehkan anakku berteman dengan anakmu. Apalagi jika anakku perempuan dan anakmu laki-laki"

Rogue menyela "Tapi Kagura..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Rogue"

Pria berambut hitam itu menunduk pasrah.

"Hah? Kenapa kau jadi lemah di hadapan wanita Rogue?" Sting menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi aku yakin anak-anak kalian nanti akan menjadi akrab. Sampaikan salamku untuk Yukino jika kau pulang ke Sabertooth, Sting" Ucap Erza ramah.

Sting mengedipkan mata kanannya "Tentu saja"

"Hm hm hm, sepertinya aku mendengar ada percakapan yang membahas tentang anak-anak. Maukah kau membuat adik bagi putrimu denganku, Erza-san?" Tiba-tiba saja Pria berambut gondrong itu sudah hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hiiiyy, kau lagi? Jellal! Kuperintahkan untuk menghabisi orang ini sekarang!"

Jellal mengedikan bahunya "Aku tidak mau membuat keributan pada acara resmi seperti ini"

"Snif..snif..snif..Erza-san, pikirkan baik-baik kesempatan emas dariku. Meenn" Ichiya masih asyik mengendus-endus tubuh Erza walaupun orangnya sudah siap untuk menghajar ulang.

"Huahahaha, hik ngomong-ngomong aku jadi lupa mengunjungi Cana di Fairy Tail. Dia pasti hik sudah rindu dengan belaianku, hik"

"Hoy, jangan sampai kau ketahuan Gildarts ya. Sekali saja kau ketahuan mengecewakan Cana, kau bisa dihajar habis-habisan" Komentar Natsu.

Bachuss meneguk botol sakenya yang kelima hingga habis "Hik hik aku jadi lupa punya ayah mertua hik seganas itu, hehehe"

"Baiklah semuanya..."

Seluruh pasang mata menatap ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Jura.

"Sebelum jamuan ini berakhir, aku akan menjelaskan beberapa poin poin penting menyangkut tugas tugas dari sepuluh penyihir suci" Ucapnya tegas.

Kesembilan orang lainnya langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

"Pertama tentang jubah. Jubah kebesaran sepuluh penyihir suci ini hanya dikenakan ketika pertemuan berlangsung. Selain itu, sebaiknya tidak usah dikenakan apalagi hanya untuk pamer kepada masyarakat Fiore"

Natsu berbisik kepada Happy "Psst, aku akan menggunakannya sebagai selimut saja. Bagaimana menurutmu Happy?"

"Hehehe, betul Natsu" Sahutnya dengan berbisik juga.

"Kedua. Kalian semua harus mematuhi peraturan-peraturan sebagai anggota penyihir suci. Apa saja itu, nanti sepulang dari sini akan dibagikan buku panduannya dari dewan sihir"

Hampir seluruhnya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ketiga tentang peringkat. Karena sepuluh penyihir suci ini baru saja dibentuk, maka mungkin masih susah untuk menentukan siapa yang terbaik. Tapi paling tidak karena aku yang paling veteran disini, aku sepertinya sementara menjadi nomor satu" Kata Jura penuh percaya diri.

"Hey Jura, kau jangan lupa jika lima belas tahun yang lalu pernah kukalahkan" Laxus tidak terima. Jura pun menoleh.

"O ya? Sepertinya sekarang situasinya lain Laxus-dono"

Laxus berdiri dari kursinya. Tangannya mengepal dan percikan listrik keluar "Mau coba?"

BRAKKK

Natsu menggebrak meja "Woy, dengarkan aku!"

Semuanya menoleh serempak.

"Dulu kan ada yang namanya 4 dewa Ishval kan?"

"Iya Natsu. Lalu maumu apa?" Tanya Erza penasaran.

"Sekarang akan tercipta 4 dewa naga. Dimana ada Laxus" Natsu menunjuk ke arah Laxus "Sting" menunjuk ke arah Sting "Rogue" menunjuk ke arah Rogue "dan yang terkuat nomer satu, AKU! Heyahahaha"

"Apa katamu Natsu-san? Aku tidak terima jika tak ada pembuktiannya" Sting menaiki meja dan memasang pose bertarung.

"Ini semua tidak penting" Kata Rogue kalem. Sebelum akhirnya ia berubah pikiran karena terkena lemparan piring "Fuhh, aku akan ikut serta sepertinya"

"Ayo Sting-kun, kau yang nomer satu hai"

"Rogue, Frosch mendukung Rogue"

"Natsu, jangan mau kalah!"

"Yosh, sepertinya aku tertarik untuk menjadi wild nih, hik" Bachuss menendang kursinya dan bersiap untuk bertarung.

Ichiya menyibakan rambut gondrongnya dengan efek berkilauan "Men, melihat dua wanita cantik bertarung membuatku merasa berada di surganya parfum, hm hm hm"

"Erza, apa kau tidak kangen bertarung denganku?" Kagura menyiapkan fugutaitennya.

"Boleh juga. Aku kangen untuk mengalahkanmu Kagura" Dengan segera, sebilah pedang muncul di tangan kanan Erza.

"Cucu Makarov-dono, jangan sombong dulu. Aku lebih berpengalaman daripada kau"

"Brengsek, sampai kapan kau akan menyebutku cucu kakekku kepala botak?"

Berikutnya? Bisa ditebak apa yang akan terjadi.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Guran Doma ditemani beberapa pengawalnya berjalan memasuki ruang pertemuan itu. Ia membuka pintu besar itu perlahan-lahan.

"Selamat siang semuan..."

Kalimatnya terhenti seketika begitu melihat ruangan indah nan megah yang kini telah berubah menjadi kapal pecah. Beberapa prajurit dibelakangnya pun jawdrop serempak.

Ia menepuk dahinya berulang kali "Sepertinya keputusanku untuk memilih mereka semua kurang tepat"

Natsu yang sedang asyik ribut dengan Sting tiba-tiba menengok ke pemimpin dewan sihir itu "Hey kakek tua, mau ikutan?"

**-OWARI-**

**Yah, seperti inilah fantasi author juga prediksi terhadap keadaan di Fiore lima belas tahun yang akan datang setelah Arc Daimato Enbu. Gimana ficnya, jelek banget pasti ya? Hohoho, sudah pasti *majas litotes***

**Oke gak pake lama gak pake kuah, author persilahkan bagi yang ingin mereview. Kritik, saran, pujian *ngarep*, dan semoga gak ada yang ngeflame akan author terima.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! Jaa!**


End file.
